


geranium kisser

by songs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you in love with me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	geranium kisser

“Say, Kagami-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you in love with me?”

At this, Kagami chokes; not even a moment later, he feels Kuroko’s small hands weaving up and down his back. He catches murmurs of:  _careful, Kagami-kun; make sure you chew your food, even if it’s just a popsicle; are you okay_  before he jerks away, his eyes accusing. 

“The hell kind of question is  _that_?”

Kuroko looks thoughtful. “One that threw you off.”

“I mean,” Kagami tries again to process the words— _Are you in love with me_ —but his mind just comes up blank. “Why—you… _dammit,_ you always say the most embarrassing shit.”

Kuroko just blinks up at him, with his story-long lashes and his white-blue eyes. Kagami stills, and for what seems like a long, long while, wonders just how this kid has always been thought of as invisible.  _Phantom-player ghost-child, the boy of breath and air_ —for all the times Kuroko’s blindsided him, Kagami cannot unsee him now. It’s like the street-scape and space around them has gone muted, and all he can see is the one thing no one else can.

“You…” Kagami says, at a loss. He doesn’t realize his movements until he does; he takes a step forward. Kuroko is blinking up at him, gossamer as ever, standing china-still, with Kagami hovering over him and the school-wall at his back. 

“Yes?” Kuroko asks, his fingers reaching for the end of Kagami’s sleeve.

Kagami leans down, as if to speak; instead, he says nothing, and his mouth is half-shut as he presses his lips along the hollow between Kuroko’s throat and collar.

He kisses him there; a second later he springs back, recognizing himself. He snaps his arms away from the wall, from Kuroko—who’s peering up at him, stiff and doe-eyed—and turns away, before muttering:

“Shit.” And then, “I’m sorry. I—fuck. I’m just. I’m sorry, I—you should go.  _I_ should go—I don’t know, I’m  _sorry_ —”

He feels a tug at his wrist, then; Kuroko hasn’t let go of his sleeve.

“Why are you leaving?”

Kagami  _balks._ “Are you  _shitting_ me right now? Maybe ‘cause I just  _assaulted_ you, also, don’t you have a  _girlfriend_ —”

“I asked Kagami-kun a question,” Kuroko says, ignoring him. “Was that your answer?”

 _Fuck,_ Kagami thinks,  _fuck this. And fuck Kuroko, and fuck the world for putting him into these situations._

“I—” He glances skyward. “Maybe?”

“Okay,” Kuroko says.

He lets go of Kagami’s sleeve, and instead twines his finger along the fold of his collar.

And he pulls; Kagami is a breath away from the other boy when Kuroko says:

“Here is mine.”

He leans upwards, before letting go of Kagami, before closing his eyes, as if beckoning him.

Kagami almost snorts.  _Almost._

_Are you in love with me?_

He meets him halfway.


End file.
